


What happens at camping, stays at camping

by Queenofthebees



Series: Over and over [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Tent Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She supposed every teenager went through a rebellious and ‘lets make stupid decisions’ phase.And that would be fine, if she had still been a teenager making out with a cute boy at a party she had sneaked off to when she had told her parents she had been at Margaery’s (she had never done such a thing, of course!)But she wasn’t a teenager, she was a twenty-two-year-old graduate with a degree in English literature. And it wasn’t a handsome stranger who was currently pressing her down on her airbed and curling his tongue around her own. It was her, albeit still very handsome, cousin Jon Snow.





	What happens at camping, stays at camping

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Cousin Jonsa Au Jonsa have grown up as cousins, Catelyn doesn't like Jon and Lyanna cause Ned supports them financially from time to time. Anyway on a camping trip where its just the cousins, Jon's shirt is too tight and Sansa is thirsty because the MUSCLES are visible. An angsty 'we are cousins and shouldn't do this' make out session which leads to more, while their siblings are sleeping in their tents. Something like what happens at the camping trip, stays at the camping trip
> 
> Not sure if this is entirely what you wanted but hope you like it.  
> I kinda know in my head where I would go with this if it were to be continued but I'm not promising anything! :p

She supposed every teenager went through a rebellious and ‘lets make stupid decisions’ phase.

And that would be fine, if she had still been a teenager making out with a cute boy at a party she had sneaked off to when she had told her parents she had been at Margaery’s (she had never done such a thing, of course!)

But she wasn’t a teenager, she was a twenty-two-year-old graduate with a degree in English literature. And it wasn’t a handsome stranger who was currently pressing her down on her airbed and curling his tongue around her own. It was her, albeit still very handsome, cousin Jon Snow.

She still blamed that damn tight t-shirt he had been wearing that showed off his biceps and made Sansa start thinking about how easily he would be able to lift her and hold her against the wall as he fucked her.

It wasn’t that she had never thought about Jon as being attractive. She wasn’t blind. And while the laws still allowed for cousins to marry and all that, she felt that their family probably wouldn’t see it that way. Definitely not Robb or Arya anyway. And certainly not her mother.

Catelyn had always treated Jon and Aunt Lyanna with a cool politeness but she barely hid the fact that she disapproved of her husband giving handouts to Lyanna and Jon. Sansa hadn’t really had an issue with Jon, despite being very much a mummy’s girl, eager to please. But she admitted that perhaps she had never put in as much effort to hang around him as her other siblings had.

Jon’s hard against her and the feel of him makes her wrench her mouth away and breaks the haze of lust burning through her veins.

“We shouldn’t!” she whispered, even as her neck tilted back as he pressed kisses along the column of her throat. He merely hummed at her statement.

He had lost the t-shirt long before. Something about being too hot after building the campfire. And Sansa could agree that he certainly had looked hot carrying that large pile of wood and starting a fire like a proper little boy scout.

It had just been the two of them left. Sansa had already changed into her pyjamas and was nursing the last of her bottle of cider, having drank far too much already but determined to not waste what was left. She blamed the alcohol for the fact she blurted out if he carried condoms as well. He had frowned at her in confusion as she sniggered and added a comment about being prepared.

He hadn’t. Of course, he hadn’t. Because Jon Snow wasn’t a guy who looked for a quick fuck in the woods when he was camping with his cousins. But then Sansa remembered that she had one, because she thought Theon was going to be here and she really just wanted a good fuck with no strings attached. What happens on the camping trip, stays on the camping trip sort of deal. But Theon hadn’t come due to work commitments and well, Sansa couldn’t say she minded when she blurted out why she had a condom and Jon had suddenly just lunged for her mouth.

He had held her face almost gently, in complete contrast to how his lips devoured hers and coaxed them to open beneath his own. If she hadn’t already been in a state of horniness for what felt like forever, maybe she would have thought more before breaking the kiss, before taking his hand and leading him back to her tent.

Which was how they had ended up here.

Her resistance was waning with every press of his lips on her skin, his hand clutching at her hair and gripping her other hand tight above her head. And when he claimed her mouth again, her eyes fluttered shut in surrender.

His hands leave her hair and her own hand to tug at her pyjama top pushing it up until it sat above her breasts. Even in the darkness around them, she felt self-conscious and so she kept her eyes closed. But she felt his gaze on her chest all the same and it made her cheeks burn, made her turn her head away in embarrassment.

“Sansa,” he whispered, his lips finding a place above her heart.

Only when she felt his thumbs gently rubbing her nipples into hardness did her eyes stir and she opened them to see Jon staring hungrily at her tits as his fingers joined in and started to gently pinch the hard buds.

Her lip disappeared between her teeth as a groan erupted from her chest at the feeling. Jon finally looked up at her again, eyes dark with want she can see even in the darkness that surrounds them.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked. Her eyes clenched shut and shook her head before she could think better of it.

His breath hit her neck in a relieved sigh before his mouth was back on hers and his hands were hooking in her pyjama bottoms and her knickers, tugging them down.

Part of her brain was still screaming that they should stop, that it would just lead to messy and awkward encounters from here on in.

But the other part of her never wanted him to stop kissing her like his life depended on it, never wanted his hands to stop holding her, stroking her.

Her own hand reached down to his jeans, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down. He groaned as she slipped her hand inside the gap and traced the shape of him through his boxers. He was bigger than Harry she noted, smiling into the kiss at the discovery.

“Sansa, I…” he panted against her lips as he broke away. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him back down because if he starts doubting now, she will too. Yet he groaned and pulled away, tilting his head back out of her reach. “I wanna go down on you!”

She blinked up at him in confusion. She knew fine what he meant but she had never experienced it and Harry had certainly never offered! She felt herself nodding eagerly, anything to get him to touch her again.

She felt his smile against her skin as he pressed a kiss between her breasts, trailing over to take her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned, arching up for more. His hand covered her mouth suddenly as his teeth grazed against her, causing her to gasp.

Harry had told her she was pretty and that she was hot but he had never paid that much attention to her body. Jon was the opposite, he told her through his actions how attractive she was. The way his lips pursed over her nipple and sucked. Sansa mewled beneath his hand, pushing her breasts harder against him as he flicked his tongue over her.

“Please!” she mumbled against his palm, her legs wrapping around his waist and feet digging into his ass to push him against her, wanting him to feel how hot and wet she was for him.

He moaned around the nipple in his mouth, his lips sliding up and down the tight bud. She huffed because as much as she loved him sucking her tits way more than she should, he had promised her something else.

She reached up to his hand, smirking up at him as she lifted it from her mouth. His eyes darted up to hers, his lips still preoccupied with her nipple. Slowly, she twisted his hand until his fingers rested against her lips and slowly parted them to take the tip in her mouth.

Jon’s mouth disappeared from her breast, a breath full of want escaping him as she let her tongue slide up and down his pointer finger before moving on to the middle. And then, she slowly slid her lips over them both, letting her mouth descend past the second knuckle.

“Fuck!” he moaned. She released his fingers with a pop.

“Quiet!” she reminded him.

He growled as he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. She barely had time to register his hands curling under her knees and spreading her legs apart before she felt his hot breath on her sex.

She managed to hide her groan by biting her lip as his fingers traced her slit. And when he muttered how wet she was, how he wished he could see her properly, she had felt herself grow wetter still.

And when his mouth was on her, she felt as though she would have no lips left as she tried hard to stay quiet. But oh, he was good, so good at this. She might not have ever had a guy do this before but she knew that much. The way his tongue traced through her folds, the way his lips closed over her clit.

When he moved away suddenly, she gasped and her head shot up to try and see what he was doing. She felt him tug on her pyjama bottoms, pulling them completely off her and then her knickers.

“Normally, I’d love to hear all the noises you make,” he whispered right before he stuffed her knickers in her mouth, making her flush with how hot she found it. “But I don’t really want to be interrupted yet!”

His head resumed its place between her spread thighs. And before long, her muffled moans were filling the air between them, her body was arching up desperately and her hands were gripping his hair with such ferocity that she would have worried about tugging it out, if she had the wits to care.

And even when she tensed and whimpered with her release, Jon merely pressed kisses to her belly before diving down for another round. But when he moved for a third time, she shook her head and tugged her underwear from her mouth.

“Fuck me!” she moaned, pulling his hair until he was meeting her mouth.

“You weren’t really going to fuck Theon were you?” he asked suddenly.

“Really? You’re asking that now?” she huffed. Yet her annoyance soon faded when she felt the blunt of him pressing at her entrance.

“He wouldn’t make you feel half this good,” he growled, pushing forward slowly, so achingly slowly. Sansa whimpered, pushing her hips up to try and get him further inside her. Jon’s hand grasped her hip to stop her. “Say it Sansa. Say I make you feel good.”

She shook her head, too proud to beg for him. But the fullness of him is driving her mad and she wants him to move. He has more patience than her, his hands sliding up and down her thigh as he waited.

“You make me feel so good,” she whispered.

Her breath caught in a gasp as he moved, strong, deep strokes that made her whine and pant beneath him. He sat back on his heels, his hands on her hips as he drove her down on his cock. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth as her groans grew in volume.

She wished she could see more of him, see his face as he looked down at her spread beneath him, see him watch him fucking her.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he muttered, his thrusts picking up. Sansa could barely take in his words, too consumed with the way he was hitting that spot inside her, how his spare hand was cupping her breast and teasing her sensitive nipples.

His mouth covered hers as the moans started catching in her throat and she lets out a long, desperate whine against his lips as she felt another climax stirring in her belly. Jon smiled against her mouth, his hips driving him harder and faster inside of her as she encouraged him with her sweet, desperate gasps.

“That’s it baby,” he whispered against her lips. “Cum for me. Oh, oh _fuck_!”

She clamped around him, her hands clutching at his back and shoulders for dear life as she tensed and pulled his lip between her teeth in an attempt to keep herself quiet. Jon’s muscles shuddered beneath her fingers before he tensed and she felt his release filling her.

Part of her brain scolded her for not using a condom. She knew better than to do such a thing. But she had let the pleasure fog her brain and she told herself that it was Jon. He wasn’t a guy who slept around or anything.

“Gods,” Jon sighed against her neck as he tried to regain his breath.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. She cleared her throat as he moved back and rolled to her side. “So…um…we should probably…forget this happened…”

Even in the dark, she felt his eyes on her and she had to look away.

“Yeah, I suppose it is for the best,” he responded after a moment. “We’ll blame the summer heat, melting our brains a bit.”

She released a relieved breath and nodded to herself. “Thanks.”

“What happens at the camping trip, stays at the camping trip, right?”

“Right,” she replied as she watched his form pull his boxers and jeans up and unzip her tent.

In the morning, they had acted as though nothing had happened. Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon didn’t suspect a thing as they all gathered their things and headed along the path back to the village where Ned was picking them all up.

She had put the night out of her mind, determined to keep things normal for the sake of the family. It had been a mistake. A hot, mind-blowingly good mistake but a mistake nonetheless.

What happened at the camping trip, stayed at the camping trip, she reminded herself.

They had broken an unspoken rule and they had to go back to abiding by them.

But part of her wished they could break the rules, just one more time.


End file.
